


漏水

by HandsomeAsWind



Series: 漏水 [1]
Category: alleo, oreo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeAsWind/pseuds/HandsomeAsWind
Summary: 渣渣罗和憨憨磊





	1. 漏水（上）

01

成都，亚热带季风气候，雨热同期。一到夏天，又湿又热，欲仙欲死。  
吴磊，普通一本毕业生，冷门专业。临近毕业，走投无路，只能考公务员。  
吴磊本人不是成都人，也不是四川人，是个上海人。上海学校难考，土豪又多，养孩子全靠拿钱烧。吴磊一没钱，二没本事，考了个不三不四、在上海只能读二本的分数，索性转战内陆，宁做鸡头，不当凤尾。  
结果凤尾没当成，鸡头也没那个命。沦落到最后，吴磊只能妥协去考公务员。上海的公务员梯队全由北清交复一手承包，没办法，吴磊只能扎根成都，希望能在庞大的公职人员队伍中谋求一席之地。  
寝室里学习氛围实在太差，图书馆又常年被人霸占。吴磊痛定思痛，干脆在三环边上的一个老筒子楼里租了房子，潜心向学。房东是个脾气极差的老头子，就住在吴磊头顶上，唯一的优点就是开的租金极低。  
等吴磊真住进去了才知道租金背后的秘密。空调没氟，屋里没网，一到下雨还漏水，关键一找房东，房东就嚷着加钱。吴磊能怎么办，就当头悬梁锥刺股，磨练意志了呗。  
此时正值盛夏，吴磊做题做得头昏眼花，申论材料长如裹脚布，看也看不进去，气得在心里直骂娘。

02

吴磊是被水浇醒的。  
水里带着土泥味儿，腥得令人作呕。他连忙爬起来拉开灯一看，头顶上的天花板湿了一大块，靠近床的地方滴滴答答往下滴水。他吓了一跳，以为半夜下了暴雨，连滚带爬去收衣服。可到了阳台他才发现，外面月明星稀，一颗雨点子都没有，顿时气不打一处来，穿着人字拖爬上楼去敲门。  
吴磊气得半死，使了力气咣咣砸门，砸到邻居都开门骂他傻逼，房东老头依旧稳如泰山，毫无动静。  
“你干脆死里面算了！”他最后飞起一脚狠狠踹在铁门上，小拇指磕到钉子，指甲盖立马翻了一半，痛得他抱着脚涕泗横流。  
回了屋，只见天花板上还在没完没了往下滴水。原本他想把床挪开，可空间实在太小，怎么挪都在那滩水的势力范围，今夜只能在外边那只秃噜了皮的沙发上将就一晚。他忍着脚趾的剧痛，一瘸一拐去柜子里翻了床凉被，蜷缩在沙发上沉沉入眠。  
结果没睡多久，吴磊又被惊醒了。  
这回可不是漏水的原因。不知谁这么缺德，大半夜的放鞭炮，声势浩大、铺天盖地，做成回锅肉的死猪也能被吓得原地复生。这下他无论如何也睡不着了，顶着因为严重失眠而水肿得好似泡耙一样的脸，再一次拉开了门怒吼：“大半夜放什么鞭炮！死人了吗！”  
他吼完这一句，突然瞧见台阶上有个人影立着。那人原本靠着窗口在发呆，被他这么一吼，转过头来和他脸对脸。那人穿得不多，却从头到脚透着洋气。他扣着帽子，左边耳朵上挂着一只口罩，露出巴掌大小的一张脸来。那脸又精致又漂亮，像是个混血，又像不是。  
吴磊突然有点不好意思了，搔搔后脑勺走了上去：“你也睡不着啊？”  
那人愣了一下，像瞧见什么新鲜事物似的，上下仔仔细细打量了一眼吴磊，道：“嗯。”  
“也不知道谁这么缺德，干嘛挑大晚上的放鞭炮。”  
“你不是说了吗，死人了呀。”那人转过脸，开了口。  
“啊？”吴磊见他不像是在开玩笑，吓了一跳。  
那人又转过头来，斜睨了他一眼，轻声道：“外地人？哪儿的？”  
吴磊不自觉咽了口口水。这个人看上去和他一般大，却莫名其妙有一种年长的压迫力，或者说有一种成熟的风韵。  
用风韵来形容一个男人委实奇怪。可他瞧着这人斜眼看人时的表情，又觉得莫名贴切。  
“上海的，”吴磊诚实回答，“死人了为什么要放鞭炮啊？”  
“本地的风俗呗，久而久之就有了。”那个人转过脸去，倚在窗边往下看。吴磊顺着他看的方向望去，只见底下的空地上已经有人开始搭灵堂，白帐黄光，阴森森得教人不舒服。  
“也不知道谁死了，真造孽。”吴磊忍不住道。  
旁边的人轻飘飘地开口：“我爸。”  
吴磊震惊极了，他反应极大地转过头，颇为夸张地瞪着那人。  
“干嘛，不像吗？”  
那个人和自己并排，斜斜倚在窗口，言行轻佻、或者说是轻松。晚风吹起他的鬓发，明明是搔在那人脸上，吴磊却觉得自己心里也跟着发痒。  
“不……没有，”吴磊结结巴巴地又扒回到窗边，“令堂住哪里啊？兴许我还见过呢？”  
那人嘴里咀嚼了一下“令堂”两个字，被逗笑了。他笑起来时如春风化雨，软绵绵的，带着甜味儿。  
“你还是学生吧，说话真有趣，”说到这里，他冲楼上努了努嘴，“他就住这间。”

03

房东老头就这么去世了。  
这件事给吴磊的打击比想象中大得多，尤其当他知道，房东是在清理浴缸时心脏病发作，栽进浴缸里溺毙的时候。  
那时水开着，塞子插着，泡着老头的水越积越高，最后漫到客厅、漫到卧室，顺着严重老化的地板，一路渗到楼下。  
吴磊得知真相后，吐得面无血色。那人倚着墙，一面没心没肺地帮他拍背，一面从包里掏出纸巾给他擦嘴，嘴里还说：“对不起啊，我不知道害你喝了泡我爸的水。”  
呕。吴磊吐得更加撕心裂肺。  
不过男人没待太久。七大姑六大姨很快到了，他得去楼下临时搭建的灵堂招待客人。临行前，他问吴磊，能不能把行李放他那儿。  
“上面一塌糊涂，根本没法住人，收留我一晚呗？给你免一个月房租。”  
吴磊本来想说你赔我精神损失费都不止一个月租金，可他一瞧见那个人弯弯的眼睛，红红的眼尾，讨巧的小脸，不知不觉就点了头。  
这他妈的真奇怪。吴磊是个百折不弯、火烧不断的铁血直男，并且是一个很受女生欢迎的直男。大学四年，他的女朋友就没断过，只是因为最近形势所迫，实在无心谈恋爱，所以才恢复了短暂的单身。  
吴磊不是没有见过好看的人，尤其是好看的男人。这不废话，他自己就是。可是能把人看得心痒痒的男人，这还是第一回见。  
收留就收留吧，还减租，不收白不收。

03

房东儿子叫罗弋，掏身份证时吴磊才发现，这个看上去和自己年纪相仿的男人，实际上比自己大了整整十一岁。  
“可、可你看上去……”吴磊又结巴了。  
“这个啊？”罗弋拍拍自己的脸，“做过超声刀了。”  
男人还做超声刀，真娘炮。吴磊心想，却又不由自主侧脸偷偷看罗弋喝水的样子。他喝水的样子也跟大多数人不一样，小口小口的，从嘴唇到喉结，所有肌肉都在有条不紊地蠕动，皮肤缓慢地舒张和收缩。  
罗弋注意到了他的目光，把杯子递到他嘴边：“你也要喝吗？”  
吴磊红着脸尴尬地摇摇头。  
“明天我给你换个床，再换个床垫，天花板再重新处理一下，你看行吗？”  
吴磊点点头。  
“说话呀，只会点头摇头，”罗弋又笑了，“我能抽根烟吗？”  
吴磊又傻傻地点点头。  
罗弋从兜里掏出根烟，指尖捻着滤嘴，微微抬起下巴正把它叼进嘴里的时候，又突然想起什么：“你会不会？”  
吴磊当然不会。  
于是罗弋把本来要叼进嘴里的烟塞到他手里：“试试呗？”  
吴磊本来想说不，可手却先一步把烟接过来了。他试探性地叼进嘴里，那人弯身过来帮他点燃，暗示他吸一口。吴磊照做，结果烟灰差点从耳朵里喷出来。  
罗弋被他逗得哈哈大笑。他眼睛夸张地弯起来，肩膀缩在一起细细地抖动，等笑够了，就把吴磊手里的烟接过来，毫不避讳地叼进嘴里，在吴磊目瞪口呆的眼神中，极其享受地吸了一口，然后缓慢地在吴磊脸上吐出一个烟圈。  
隔着烟雾，吴磊瞧见他眼睛里水光攒动。  
“既然你受不了，那我以后就不抽了。”  
吴磊连忙别开眼睛。

04

今天又下雨。  
来处理天花板和空调的师傅说，下雨没法开工，得再等两天。  
还好新床到了。罗弋诚意很够，买的一米八的大床，可摆下就傻眼了，旁边留给人过路的距离就剩那么一丁点儿，往来都得侧身挪过去。  
吴磊汗涔涔地在书桌边看书做题，罗弋翘着脚躺在床上玩手机。天气实在太热，闷热，他在床上躺也躺不住，不耐烦地翻了个身：“怎么连个网也没有啊？”  
“不光网没有，电视也没有，”吴磊接话，“要不你一块儿也买了？”  
“买行啊，加租金。”  
吴磊不吱声了。  
罗弋见他这样，在后面又自顾自地发出笑声。他趴在床上，挪到吴磊身后，扬着脸看他做题：“哎呀，你要当公务员啊。”  
“当不当的上还未必呢。”吴磊擦擦脑门，一手的汗。  
“别拿手擦，手那么脏。”罗弋一边数落他，一边抬手抽了张纸，给他轻轻擦汗。那一瞬间，吴磊感觉心脏极具挛缩，他闻到一股很微妙的、若有似无的香气。他不知道那香气是什么，只能确定绝不是出自这张打折后一百抽两块二的劣质抽纸。  
罗弋离他可真近。  
他忍不住呆呆地看着罗弋。后者注意到了他的目光，微微笑了，抬手将擦汗的纸揉成团扔进垃圾桶。  
“晚饭吃什么？哥哥请你吃外卖啊？”  
“冰箱里有吃的，吃外卖不健康，”吴磊收回眼神，继续有一搭没一搭地做题，“对了，你都不出门的吗？”  
“出什么门？”罗弋又仰躺在床上，又开始玩手机。  
“你爸不是……了吗，”吴磊道，“你得去注销身份证、开死亡证明、公证财产什么的啊，事情一大堆呢。”  
“啊，这样啊，”罗弋停下玩手机的动作，“那行吧，我明天开始出门去。”  
吴磊总觉得他这话说得怪怪的。  
生气了似的。

05

接下来连着几天还下雨，吴磊觉得自己都要长毛了。洗完的衣服只能晾在室内，有几件厚的不仅晒不干，久了还一股霉臭味，只能扔进洗衣机里二进宫。  
这几天罗弋每天都出门，早出晚归。问他做什么去了，就说是去处理他爸的事。吴磊知道这些材料难跑，可也不至于朝九晚五吧，还规律得跟上班族似的，白天准时出发，晚上准时回家。  
“你去哪儿了？”吴磊忍无可忍问道。  
“跑材料啊。你知道的，很累的，”罗弋一回来就歪在床上，指挥吴磊，“去给我倒杯水。”  
吴磊拿他没办法，起身给他倒水。  
倒完水送到他身边，罗弋抬眼斜睨了一眼，又道，“太累了，喂我喝。”  
吴磊跟被踩了尾巴的猫似的，严词拒绝：“你自己喝。”  
“孝敬长辈懂不懂，毛头小子。”罗弋抱怨了一句，接过水喝了起来。  
又是小口小口的，又是缓慢蠕动的。  
吴磊在他吞咽的时候，不自觉跟着咽了口口水。  
“今天晚上又吃什么啊？”罗弋喝完水，打了个嗝，嘴唇上附着层水光，亮晶晶的。  
吴磊接过杯子：“才五点不到，这么快就饿了？”  
“因为我很辛苦啊。”罗弋往后一躺，又开始玩手机。  
吴磊才不信他的鬼话，只能叹口气，转身去厨房忙活。  
昨天剩了半盘莴笋炒牛肉，还剩了小半锅剩饭，吴磊图省事，干脆把两样烩在一起，整了个牛肉炒饭，香喷喷地端进屋里。罗弋示意把他的那份放到床头柜上，吴磊照做后，端着自己那一小碗，轻车熟路坐到书桌前，打开电脑。他出租屋里没网，搬出来前从室友那儿拷一大堆电影，权当消遣下饭。  
可当他打开电脑后，整个人都傻眼了，手里的饭险些打落摔在地上。电脑桌面不知被谁换了，两个男人浑身赤裸，滚在床上，下半身紧紧地连在一块儿。  
身后的罗弋爆发出笑声。吴磊气极了，拍桌子冲罪魁祸首怒吼：“罗弋，我操你妈！”  
罗弋眼尾红红的，歪着脸带着笑意。  
“操我妈不行，”他说。  
“不过操我可以。”

06

吴磊傻眼了。  
他没来得及反驳，就见罗弋站起来，踩在床上居高临下地走到他面前看着他。  
“你老看我，我早就发现了。”  
罗弋微微眯起眼睛。那种许久没有感受到过的，年长的天然压迫力又出现了。  
吴磊被人踩到痛楚，滚了滚喉结，没有出声。  
“怎么样？要不要试试？”罗弋又笑了，他弯下腰，和手足无措的吴磊平视，“做不做？我很甜的。”  
吴磊脑子里晕晕乎乎的，等清醒过来，发现自己已经在床上，和罗弋四肢缠在一起亲嘴。  
他想，罗弋没骗人。真甜。  
阴雨不断的夏季，到处都是霉味。只有罗弋身上是香的，香得发甜，甜得发腥。吴磊轻轻拨开他的衣服，就瞧见他衣服下面玉块儿似的肌体，一下就硬了。他像得了癔症似的，疯狂地舔舐这具在生理功能上和他并没有任何不同的身体，下身翘得老高，在罗弋身上蹭来蹭去。  
“你是属狗的吗，这么喜欢舔？”  
罗弋说话时，吴磊正抱着他，一声不吭地咬着他的奶头，活像个还没有断奶的婴儿。罗弋一边鼓励似的抚摸他的头发，一边仰起脖子发出呻吟。  
良久，罗弋突然推开他。吴磊不解。只见他缓慢地翻了个身，趴跪在床上，挺翘的臀部对着吴磊。罗弋回过头，情欲让他的脖子到耳根都漫山遍野地红，他开口道：“我没带润滑剂，你帮我舔舔好不好？”

07

和男人口交、接吻、做爱。吴磊迄今为止的人生，想都没想过的事情，突然全发生了。  
他卖力地肏身下的罗弋，肏得他搂着自己的脖子，张着嘴咯咯直笑。他要是再肏得再狠一点，笑声就会模糊起来，渐渐变成哭声、哽咽声、求饶声。  
从中他也获得了迄今为止的人生中鲜有的成就感。  
自那以后，他们天天做嗳。  
新买的床被摇得嘎吱响。床还不够，客厅那只老旧的沙发做了一次就散架了，叫收废品的扔了出去。吴磊新手上路，却天赋异禀，每回都肏得罗弋笑着开场，哭着结束。有一回他做到一半，起兴把罗弋提到厕所，让他撒尿给自己看，被罗弋忍无可忍，生生打了出去。  
等做完了，他就喜欢洗完澡，从后面搂着罗弋睡觉。尽管罗弋老是嫌热，嫌他出一身汗，可也到底没把他推开。  
“我怎么以前都没在楼里见过你？”吴磊搂着他，鼻子在他赤裸的肩膀上蹭来蹭去，闻到皮肤里渗透的舒肤佳香皂的味道。  
“我在外地打工啊。”罗弋眯着眼睛，任他搂着自己撒娇。  
“在哪儿？”  
“北京。”  
“北京？”吴磊顿了顿，“那可真远。”  
没一会儿，他又问道：“那你要回去吗？”  
“要啊，不然呢？”  
“回去干嘛？北京房价那么贵，物价又高。在成都多好。”他又把脑袋埋进罗弋的脖子里，深深呼吸。  
“怎么，舍不得我啊？”怀里的身体轻轻发抖。是他在笑。  
吴磊没正面回答，只是低头亲了亲他的脖颈。  
“留下来呗，别走了。”

08

这天他们又在做爱。  
吴磊摁着罗弋的肩，恶狠狠地射了他一屁股。罗弋被烫得一哆嗦，心满意足地软倒在他怀里。  
“去洗澡。”吴磊推推他。  
“年纪大了，做完没力气，不去。”罗弋翻了个身，脑袋埋进被子里，真的眯上了眼睛。  
没多久，他感觉到什么东西在身上蹭来蹭去，勉强抬起眼皮，竟看到吴磊拿着一张热毛巾，身旁放着一盆热水，满头大汗地给他擦身。  
他擦得很仔细，手指缝儿都掰开了细细地揩。比体温高一些的温度，给了罗弋说不出的舒适和安全。他睁开眼，决定赏给吴磊一个吻。  
吴磊的脸红了。  
“别闹。”他推开罗弋的脸。可罗弋现在睡意全无，只是躺在床上，眯着眼笑着打量他。  
其实吴磊不太喜欢看罗弋这样笑。带着点居高临下，带着点讳莫如深，总觉得他们好像不是一个世界的人似的。说难听点，像贵妇打量乡下无人看管的野狗。  
吴磊想打断这种眼神，于是野狗恶狠狠地在贵妇嘴上咬了一下。罗弋被他逗乐，掩住嘴嗤嗤地笑。穿上衣服时还好，不着寸缕的罗弋真是瘦骨嶙峋，偏偏他骨架锋利，看上去像是骨头上直接绷了一层薄皮。  
吴磊想到这里，便把罗弋的手握住，握在手心里搓一搓，搓他那颗平白无故扎出来好大一块儿的腕骨：“你吃得太少了。”  
“干嘛，”罗弋笑眯眯地支起上半身，脸上颇有些兴致勃勃，“心疼啊。”  
还真是有点心疼。  
罗弋真的吃得很少。除了午饭，别的时候他几乎都不会吃米饭或者面食，像只鸟似的抱着个空碗，捏着筷子在几个菜盘子里挑挑拣拣：油大的不吃、太咸的不吃，选了半天才往嘴里塞两颗豆，末了碗筷一放，饱了。  
“饿了没有？我给你做夜宵？”  
“我不要。”罗弋被子一掀，闭上眼睛，准备睡觉。  
吴磊拿他没办法。罗弋虽然比他大了整整十一岁，但做起事情来却完全不讲道理，行事风格任意妄为，只有同他聊天对话的时候——尤其是四目相对的时候，能明显感觉到对方是一个比自己成熟太多的男人。他能清楚地知道吴磊的底线在哪里，像猫一样来回徘徊但绝不触碰。  
是很奇怪。但也是真的很吸引人。

09

吴磊开始觉得自己有点难以自拔了。  
他觉得他对罗弋可能有点意思。这么想着，他从厨房里悄悄探出头，去看躺在新换的懒人沙发上打游戏的罗弋。后者奇迹般地感受到他的目光，抬起头来冲他粲然一笑，吴磊连忙又把脑袋收回去了。  
同性恋三个字，在此之前是在吴磊脑子里从来没出现过的。直到遇到罗弋。  
他的破烂出租屋里突然掉进个金凤凰，还是公的。每天和他一起在门窗漏风、天花板漏雨的屋子里，心甘情愿地生活着。  
金凤凰倒是很享受在这里的一切，并且从不外出。说到这儿，吴磊也是在两个月后才发现，罗弋之前每次“出门”其实都是上楼去了，在老房东的屋子里换个地儿打游戏而已。  
“因为你不是嫌我打扰你学习吗？”罗弋事后反把锅扣在他头上。  
吴磊当然矢口否认。  
“这样啊，”罗弋眯了眯眼睛，思索片刻：“那你想不想亲亲我？”  
这两件事有个屁的关系。但吴磊就是拿他没招。  
他乖乖的，趴伏在懒人沙发的边上，伸出舌头讨好地和罗弋的舔在一起。他喜欢罗弋。他甚至觉得，世界上不会有人不爱这样的人。他还住寝室的时候，常常和室友聊荤话，讨论情人是清纯的好，还是成熟的好。  
他现在想明白了，他之所以当时会对这个傻逼问题困扰，是因为他还没遇到罗弋。这个人清纯动人、成熟神秘，又恰逢时机地温柔，在床上又永远保持新鲜刺激，世界上不会有比他更吸引人的人。  
“你这么好看，怎么不去当明星啊？”亲完了，吴磊仰头问他。  
罗弋愣了一下，然后笑得花枝乱颤：“你是猪吗，也不看看人家明星长什么样。”  
家里一没电视二没网，吴磊抠得很，平时也不怎么用流量，一时也找不出个人来对比，只好又像小狗一样去亲他的脖颈。  
管他妈什么明星。通通没有面前的人漂亮。

10

差两天就到三个月的时候，罗弋突然说自己要走了。  
吴磊还在给他削苹果，听到时突然懵了：“去哪儿？”  
“回北京啊，得赚钱。”罗弋还是笑眯眯的。  
吴磊哦了声点点头，又接着削苹果，削完递给罗弋。后者接过来轻轻地咬了一口，吴磊就那么呆呆地看着他一点一点地咀嚼：“什么时候走啊？”  
“就这两天吧。”罗弋往后一躺，靠在椅背上。  
吴磊没回话，好半天又问：“你到底做什么工作的？”  
罗弋眉毛一挑，等着他继续说下去。  
“现在成都也发展得挺好的，什么样的工作找不到？实在不行就跟我一起考公务员，跑那么远受罪干嘛？”  
罗弋笑了：“你舍不得？”  
吴磊没说话。  
“你不会是因为想逃避交房租吧？”  
“……我没。”  
“那是怎么回事。”  
吴磊的拳头捏了又捏，指甲都嵌进肉里。他迟疑了好一会儿，才鼓起勇气和罗弋面对面：“罗弋，你要不要跟我在一起。”  
“我们不是现在就在一起吗？”罗弋笑了。  
“不是、不是这个意思，我的意思是……”  
“我知道。”罗弋收敛了笑容。他的脸上又浮现出那种居高临下的神情。  
他抬手，一点一点地，把牛仔裤上的金属扣拧开了。  
“给我舔。我舒服了，就答应你。”

11

那一晚上吴磊差点精尽人亡。  
他想留下罗弋，所以尽己所能卖力地表现，最后一炮他觉得自己射的不是精，是特么血。罗弋兴致也很高，抱着他又哭又笑，水流了满床，也不知道是不是尿了。  
管他尿不尿呢。吴磊不嫌弃他，照样吻遍他的全身，虔诚又温柔。从小处男毕业不到三个月，他就完成了这么大的成就。  
他原本以为，罗弋一定对他满意了。  
第二天，十分鲜有地、罗弋起得比他早。吴磊一觉醒来，罗弋不知道去了哪儿。他当时还有些好笑地想，这个金凤凰终于愿意出门了。  
一个小时后，罗弋没有回来。吴磊没管他，心想他估计是在楼上打游戏呢。  
两个小时后，罗弋没有回来。吴磊放不下心，上楼看了一眼，没人。  
他有点慌，回屋一看，罗弋除了人和手机，什么东西都在。包包、行李箱、起居用品，原模原样都呆在那儿。  
可是三个小时后、四个小时后、十个小时后，他还是没有回来。  
吴磊急得双目通红。他去警察局报案，警察却说成年人失踪不到72小时，不予立案。他只觉得天都要塌了，差点给人跪下磕头。这72个小时里，他到处去罗弋可能去的地方，挨家挨户问有没有人见过他，又去大街上林立的电线杆子上到处找私家侦探的联系方式。侦探的脸都没见着，反倒先让他打了三千块钱定金，打完人就消失了。  
吴磊崩溃了。第三天，他坐在春熙路的一家破旧报刊亭前面嚎啕大哭。  
“大家好……”  
突然，他听到了一个声音。  
吴磊赶忙抬头，却四处都瞧不见人影。  
最后他呆愣地、木然地抬起头，望着对面灯火辉煌的百货商场的外墙上，价格不菲的巨大LED屏幕。  
上面是一张他极其熟悉的脸。只是更精致、更温柔、更漂亮，也更高高在上。  
“大家好，我是罗云熙。希望大家多多关注我的新戏，七月一日起每周五晚八点半，不见不散哦。”


	2. 漏水（中）

12

罗云熙，原名罗弋，四川成都人。早年是芭蕾舞演员，20出头的时候还代国出征获过国际大奖，没几年转行做歌手，后来又成了演员。一路虽不算大红大紫，但也是顺风顺水，近两年甚至还有跻身一二线的趋势。他自幼家庭不好，因家暴原因，自小父母离异，随了母亲。三个月前生父去世，他连夜赶回成都，在父亲生前的住宅楼里低调住到八月末，新戏开播之际才重新回到人们视野。  
下面一水儿的新闻说的是他不计前嫌、孝顺善良。文字下边的配图是他瘦骨嶙峋站在灵堂前，面色悲伤。  
悲伤不悲伤，反正吴磊当时是没看出来。  
不过跟他在床上的时候估计挺悲伤的。老哭呢。  
租房合同还有两个月。一开始吴磊想负气搬走，后来想了想，没必要跟钱过不去，还是继续住了下来。他不知道罗云熙的银行卡，续租也无从谈起，打算着把这两个月住满就走，也不去占别人的便宜。直到有回他上网一查，罗云熙一部戏的片酬够他交三万多个月的房租。  
这件事给他带来了很大的打击。前段时间，他为了找罗云熙，成天东奔西跑，再加上被骗，钱花了大半。后来又魔怔似的买了台路由器和电视机，口袋里的钱差不多被榨干了，支付宝里统共还剩56.7，吃了两天馒头稀饭，终于不得不去找份兼职。  
吴磊学的是对外汉语。专业本身是个好专业，学校也不算个烂学校，可惜人是个垃圾人。吴磊荒废了三四年，学了半天英语半斤八两，中文也半斤八两，能对口的兼职少之又少，只能去找不对口的。  
于是吴磊开始在网上海投。他投简历的时候也不细看，以有奶便是娘为中心原则，大致扫一眼要求就一键投递。有的网站很坑，非要你分享一下才能继续往下走程序。不知不觉，吴磊朋友圈密密麻麻全是投递成功、安利APP的垃圾信息。前女友先看不过去了，忍无可忍私信问他要不要接活。  
“什么活？”  
前女友是隔壁电影学院的，家里开了个道具工作室，隔三岔五跟剧组电视台合作。这两天电视台有个综艺签了合同，她让吴磊跟着工作室去做做场记，当当苦工，要是愿意久待，工资就等项目结束后清算；要是只待一两个月，就按月结算，但平均收入少一些。  
吴磊眼皮一跳。  
他迟疑片刻，还是答应下来。

13

道具组的活，说简单也简单。  
前期需要跟编剧组和导演组对接沟通，出设计稿，之后打板下单制作，提前走台定点，正式录制时指挥场工搬上搬下就行。  
吴磊没那个脑子碰设计，干的都是些杂活。比如被叫去淘宝上下单，坐在地上敲敲打打，拿着胶带纸贴定位点，或者跑腿给场工传话。  
这些活看似琐碎，可真要干起来，也没几个人经得住造。一个多小时的节目，要从中午十二点录到次日凌晨三四点，一周录一次，往前再推前期准备的时间，一周里面真正能躺平了休息的时间，可能算下来一天都不到。  
道具组的组长琴姐是个女生，常年和导演制片斗智斗勇，肝火24小时熊熊燃烧。因为长期熬夜，她整个人面部浮肿，满面痤疮，平时都戴着大口罩。吴磊打听了一下，做这一行的一个项目下来，钱也真不少。可若不是迫不得已，拿命换钱的事他才不愿意干，便跟前女友说好先干着一个月，吃不消了再说。  
“吴磊，流程又改了，你去帮我打印个最新版。”琴姐吩咐道。  
吴磊只好去楼上打印最新版的流程。楼下的部门林林总总什么都有，楼上却是编导组独享。会议室宽敞亮堂，比一天到晚乌烟瘴气、堆满垃圾的道具组不知好多少倍。  
吴磊坐到电脑面前，连上邮箱，刚把文件打开一看就愣住了。新版流程改动不大，最显眼的是抬头加了一行字。  
特邀嘉宾：罗云熙。

14

“琴姐，流程。”  
琴姐还忙着和编剧组的人扯皮，让他放下后便不再理他。  
吴磊张张嘴，正要说什么，突然听到录制现场方向传来咚的一声巨响。  
“——砸到人了！”外面有人惊呼。  
众人赶紧丢下工作朝现场奔去，只见一座假山布景倒了下来，两个场工被压在地上哎哟惨叫。  
吴磊心里一紧，连忙跟着上前帮忙把假山搬开，旁边老早有人打了120，不多时就有医生赶来把人拉走了。  
“后天就要录制，又换嘉宾又有人受伤，真是晦气。”琴姐在一旁忿忿。  
吴磊心里打了个哆嗦。  
提前五天，道具组就会收到编剧组给的初始流程，知道一些节目的信息，包括拟邀嘉宾。节目是个小节目，平时也没来过什么腕儿，这期的初始流程吴磊也看过，那时上面根本没有罗云熙，结果现在，说特邀就特邀了。  
真是他妈是祸躲不过。  
原本他想找个理由请假不来，可眼下又摔伤了两个场工，不用开口就知道琴姐不会答应。  
或许他也实在有些多虑。罗弋现在是罗云熙了，也许根本瞧不见他。这里是他的主场，是他的凤凰窝，人家忙着站在上面呼风唤雨，哪里顾得上下面哪只面熟的小麻雀呢。

15

自从接了这份兼职，吴磊凌晨一点前就没沾过枕头，有两回录得晚了，直接躺在地上睡都有过。干这份工，就得超长续航、连续待机，睡眠不足乃是大忌。  
彩排当天，并非所有嘉宾都会就位，大部分只需要在酒店里和导演私下沟通、不必前往现场。只有才艺表演的嘉宾会因为道具布景需现装现拆、服化更换用时长等问题，需要提前彩排，并在走位结束后当天录制，以免拖到第二天耽误整体进度。  
罗云熙有个歌舞，正是提前录制的一员。  
吴磊得知他要来，头一宿没睡好觉，第二天起来浑浑噩噩不能自理，被琴姐骂得狗血淋头。道具组少了两个场工，本来人手就不足，偏巧罗云熙勉强也称得上是个腕儿，上面非要赶制几个大道具，把收视率赌在罗云熙的歌舞上。  
道具间早已堆积如山，甚至有几个大件儿的还放不下，干脆直接搁在舞台背面。吴磊搬得汗流浃背，T恤衫从前襟湿到后襟，两个小短袖恨不得撸到脖子上，手上出的汗已然把防护手套微微沾湿。搬到最后一组的时候，正好在试灯光，突然一盏大灯打亮，晃得人分不清东南西北。吴磊放下道具，下意识眯起眼睛朝舞台中央看去，瞧见一个穿白西装的纤瘦背影。  
啊。  
他自己都没反应过来，只觉得脸上一凉。  
琴姐还在跟导演对案子，朝他这边不经意瞟了一眼，吓坏了，连忙叫道：“吴磊，你怎么了？”  
这声刚落，好几个人转过头来看他。四只眼睛跟齿轮似的，咔的对上了。  
吴磊连他脸都没瞧清楚，连忙低头拿手一抹，转头就走。那时他手上还套着防护手套，沾着的木屑在他脸上划出红道道。  
他进了厕所。不多时身后传来震耳欲聋的音响声，应该是开始录了。  
那首歌总共录了三四次，以往到这个环节，吴磊都会去监控室看热闹，但这回全然没了兴致。  
他躲在厕所隔间里，脑子好像在转，又好像完全停摆，整个人就那么愣愣站着，没一会儿站不住了，索性就坐在马桶上发呆。今天大半天他都在搬道具，乍一松懈下来，浑身的肌肉都一跳一跳地疼。  
他现在的状况有点难以形容。  
好像被吸干的果冻，光剩个软塌塌的塑料壳。  
吴磊就这么缩在洗手间里，一直到现场那边彻底没了动静，才起身准备离开。  
他刚落锁推门，耳边就传来一个声音，生生在他眼前炸出白光来。  
“师傅，你怎么这么慢的呀。”

17

再看一次，吴磊还是想说，罗云熙是真他妈好看。  
之前素颜就觉得亮眼，现在扑了粉上完妆更加惊人，两条眼线藏在睫毛下面微微扬出去，颇具风情。今天他穿了一套白底镶金纹西装，愈发衬得人模狗样。  
吴磊喉结滑动了一下，转身就要走，却被一把拉回隔间。他抿着嘴，瞧着罗云熙，脸上没有表情，只是低声道：“我缺钱才来帮工，跟你没关系，不会找你麻烦。”说罢上前一步又要出拉门，却再次被拦住了。  
用拦这个词其实不太准确。  
罗云熙从后面抱住他，呼吸要把他的后颈烫出疱来。  
“我今天一看到你这一身，下面就硬了。”  
吴磊脑子嗡嗡直响。高强度的体力劳动让他大脑缺氧，但此时他还尚且能清醒地转身，把罗云熙狠狠推开：“要发骚找别人去。”  
罗云熙笑了，把镶了金线的外套一脱，搭在水箱上。  
“你不是想看我撒尿吗，待会儿用力点，我撒给你看，好不好？”

18

等吴磊清醒过来，已经覆水难收。  
罗云熙身上只剩下一件被他称之为便宜货的衬衫，叉着腿，其中一条蹬在墙壁上，滑稽地挂着条内裤，两手则上前伸着，环在吴磊的颈侧，痴迷地舔上面源源不断分泌的汗液。  
吴磊掐住他的腰，好似在掐他的脖子，身下长长的性器玩儿命地捅，恨不得把他捅个对穿。先前，罗云熙把他的性器舔得湿润又滚烫，现如今烧得不像是自己的。  
他离高潮越来越近，可是心脏却一寸一寸地冷。  
他果然永远、永远也无法拒绝罗云熙。  
不过罗云熙显然对他的这点小伤感一无所知，就算知道或许也漠不关心。总之，他现在相当满意，后边塞着性器，整个人止不住地痉挛颤抖，脸上挂着无意识的笑，扬着脸，唾液顺着口角淌下来，能一路淌到他自己的奶头上。  
他痴迷地去闻吴磊身上的汗气，一边闻一边问他：“你的汗怎么这么重啊……比平时都重。”他等不及吴磊回答，又伸出滚烫的舌头去舔。  
吴磊最后没射在他里面。第二天还要录制，他分得清孰轻孰重。最后罗云熙衣衫不整挂在他身上，两腿直打颤，像极了刚被分娩、浑身沾满羊水的还站不稳的小羊。  
他的额发被汗湿透了，软软地黏在脸上。吴磊想给他拨一拨，便准备扯掉手上的麻制手套，谁知罗云熙见状，连忙把他制止了，将他那双戴着粗糙手套、带着灼人温度的手贴在自己两颗乳头上，闭上眼睛满足地叹了口气。  
说不上是愤怒更多还是难过更多。  
吴磊猛地抽回了手，紧紧扯住罗云熙后脑的头发，狠狠地吻他。

19

第二天的录制因为有嘉宾行程推后被耽误了。原本要录两期，现在只能先欠着一期。  
导演止不住地跟罗云熙道歉：“对不起啊熙哥，下回还得麻烦你跑一趟。”  
男人拿着台本，坐在休息室的椅子上，笑容和杂志上描写的一样亲和：“没关系啊，说明咱们缘分不浅嘛。”  
鬼话连篇。  
因为整体录制时间延后，罗云熙昨晚把吴磊叫到离现场车程十分钟的小旅馆里，又做了两回。  
等做完了，他就搂住吴磊的脖子，笑着问他：“之前你哭了？”  
“我没有。”吴磊说完，沉默了一会儿，把罗云熙挣开，下床开始套衣服。  
穿到一半，一只脚把他的性器踩住了。罗云熙还是那副表情，笑盈盈的。  
“你在气什么啊？”他说。  
吴磊顿了顿：“我只是觉得被骗所以很窝火。”  
“我这行有点特殊，不给你联系方式是保险起见，你能理解吧。”他点了根烟，点完想起来吴磊闻不了，又给摁灭了。  
“所以呢，怎么样？”吴磊皱着眉。  
此时他衣服已经穿戴完好，罗云熙还躺在床上赤着身子，神态恣意轻松，倒是看上去比穿了衣服的吴磊还要坦荡。  
罗云熙歪着脖子打量了吴磊一会儿，突然笑了。  
“场工的活你以后别干了，性感是挺性感，只是下面的东西都没劲儿了。”  
吴磊的脸白了两分。他却跟没瞧见似的，又继续往下说。  
“我挺中意你的。平时我到处天南海北的跑，不一定能回成都。要是有需要了，我就打你电话，衣食住行你不用操心，陪完我把你原模原样送回去，每个月再给你打点补贴金，也不耽误你考那破公务员儿，你看怎么样？”  
此时吴磊脸上的血色已经褪干净了。还好灯还熄着，外边儿照进来的街灯同他脸色一样惨白，两相映衬，也瞧不出难看。  
他喉咙里像垫了块儿砂纸，稍微动一动，能割出血。  
“你凭什么觉得我会答应？”  
罗云熙听完哈哈大笑。他从床上立起来，跪在吴磊身前，双手环着他的脖子。  
金个屁的凤凰。吴磊算是看清楚了。罗云熙就是他妈一条淬毒的蛇，身上五光十色再好看，也是反射波光的黑鳞。  
“因为你喜欢我啊。”

20

吴磊在道具组统共干了一个半月，最后只收了一个月的钱。  
他又回到了天天宅在屋里做题、备考公务员的日子，不同的是偶尔会接到一个电话。有时候连电话也没有，只有条登机提示的短信，叮地一响，他就知道接下来他要到哪儿去、去几天。  
拖罗云熙的福，他一个穷学生，现在算来也去了不少地方，甚至还出了一次国。罗云熙很谨慎，不让他跟去拍摄地，到了就把人发配去小酒店，去皮洗净，候着临恩。  
这回去的是东极岛。东极岛离上海不远，但吴磊从来没去过。罗云熙给他安排的是一家靠海的独栋民宿小别墅。九月初禁渔期刚过，码头上很热闹，捕鱼的船来来往往络绎不绝，空气里都带着咸腥味儿，海风能把衣服往后吹出一个大包。  
此时已是晚上。捕渔期岛上的海鲜便宜得令人发指，街边的小馆子灯火通明。吴磊自从上了大学就少有吃到正儿八经的海鲜，本想回屋放了东西再溜出去吃，哪知罗云熙这次回来得早，一进门就把正在穿鞋的吴磊抓了个现行。  
“去哪儿啊帅哥？”这天罗云熙裹了件黑风衣，戴着帽子挂着口罩，倚在门口笑着看他。  
吴磊有点不好意思了：“我看外面卖海鲜，你想吃吗？”  
“我不吃，成天盒饭都是那几样。”罗云熙把口罩帽子一扯，没精打采进了屋，搂着吴磊的脖子，闭上眼晃了两下，就没了动静。  
这就是不想做的意思了。  
吴磊圈住他的腰，哄小孩儿似的摸他的脸，给他拍背，问他要不要给他擦身。  
“要。”罗云熙在他怀里，眼皮都没抬一下。  
他们见面也不全然是做爱。拍戏强度大，精神不济才是常态，有时遇上罗云熙兴致不高，吴磊就给他拿热毛巾擦身。罗云熙喜欢这个。他长期熬夜，经常性失眠，给热毛巾一敷，擦到一半就会睡着。  
吴磊让他躺床上，跟个老妈子似的接了个塑料盆儿，一遍一遍地给他细致擦身。他力气大，不一会儿自己都满头大汗，再一看，金主已经沉沉睡去。  
他把毛巾丢进盆里，抹了把汗，却听嗡的一声响，罗云熙又给震醒了。他皱着眉毛从枕头底下摸出手机，开始回信息。在他回复期间对方显然还在持续来信，手机一连震了好几下。  
“谁啊。”吴磊看得有点心疼，坐到床边把他刘海拨开。  
“男二。选秀出身的，屁大个小孩儿。估计久了没见同类了，饿狼扑虎似的。”  
吴磊顿了顿。  
罗云熙留意到他的不自然，眯了眯眼：“吃醋啊？不至于吧？”  
这是吴磊非常讨厌他的一点。  
罗云熙非常善于使用他被喜欢的事实，并且心安理得地享受着吴磊的单箭头：无论是说话做事都毫无顾忌，却又进退有度不至于让局面难以收手。他是一个游刃有余的成年老手，对付吴磊这样的刺儿头自然不在话下。吴磊有时候觉得自己窝囊得跟个鹌鹑似的，任人搓圆捏扁。  
手机还在震，罗云熙也还在回。吴磊沉默了半晌，突然起了身。  
“去哪儿？”  
“买套。”吴磊开始穿风衣。  
“别买，买那个干什么，我不爱用。”罗云熙从屏幕里抬起头，皱了皱眉。  
“我怕得病。”  
话音未落，罗云熙的脸色肉眼可见地难看起来。瞧见他显而易见的不悦神色，吴磊心里反倒扭曲地快活。可这种快活没持续多久，又被一层更深的茫然掩盖了。  
罗云熙显然不知道他丰富多彩的心理活动，只僵持了十来秒，便又神色如常。他叹了口气，从床上下来，脸上带着点年长对小辈的无可奈何，赤脚踩着白棉拖走到吴磊面前，一句话没说，抬手就把吴磊的裤链拉开了。  
吴磊吓了一跳，咽了口口水：“干嘛？”  
“传染你啊。”  
于是两个人又滚到一起去。  
滚完了两人靠在一起看电视，罗云熙给点了个倩女幽魂，此时正看到黑山老妖棒打鸳鸯，重回老巢吸取活人阳精。  
“可真像你。”吴磊由衷感叹。  
罗云熙叹了口气：“我怕是羡慕不来哦。”  
“怎么说？”吴磊扭过头去看他。  
“人家门路宽广、博采众长，可惜我法力有限，只够专精一家。”  
说完他眉眼一挑，眼睛水汪汪的。有些笑意，又有些嗔怪。  
好嘛，是把气留到这儿撒呢。吴磊没忍住，低下头深深吻他。  
罗云熙永远懂得怎么激怒他。却也懂得如何取悦他。

21

吴磊又问了两次要不要吃海鲜。罗云熙连熬几个大夜，好不容易得空提前休息，被吵得不厌其烦，提起吴磊的衣服往玄关一扔，让他自己穿好滚出去。  
衣服一穿，鞋一换，吴磊终于如愿以偿，缩着脖子抄着口袋出门去找小馆子路边摊。他懒得去找攻略，索性顺着街道往下走，看哪家人多就钻去哪家。  
这个时候的海鲜腥味轻、鲜味重，吴磊没忍住，不知不觉点了一大桌，服务员清点完菜单，犹犹豫豫地给他上了三副碗筷，教人哭笑不得。  
罗云熙很大方，每个月那点补偿金还真不是笔小数目。第一个月的时候，吴磊还提醒他别忘记把房租减掉，那时罗云熙眼神怪异地看了他一眼，脸上似笑非笑。直至到账，吴磊终于明白他那笑是什么意思。那破房租在这笔钱里简直就是九牛一毛。  
反正他俩关系很简单。吴磊自暴自弃地想。就是卖屁股和买屁股的关系呗。  
这种情节在偶像剧里见得多了，发生到自己身上，除了一开始的震惊，其实也没什么可纠结的。他不像故事里那些姑娘，要么忍辱负重故作清高，要么辗转反侧死去活来。他是个痛快人，算得一笔清楚账，钱也拿了，爽也爽了，没吃亏。  
这顿饭吴磊狼吞虎咽，足足吃了一个小时，摸着肚皮刚一从店里走出来，差点没被迎面吹来的海风掀一个跟头。他眯了眯眼，瞧见夜色深重，远处天海一色，灯塔和渔船的灯光交相辉映，好似银河布星。  
上海虽然临海，但几乎全是港口或防波堤，鲜有几个正儿八经的海滩。  
吴磊突然有点想家。  
他心里还在酝酿着那点小乡愁，站在原地刚叹了口气，就突然被人抓住了老二。  
“小帅哥，接客吗？”  
吴磊无奈地把罗云熙的手拉下来，见他风衣里边就套了件睡衣，给人抓到怀里捂住了：“你怎么来了？”  
罗云熙不答反问：“你吃完了？”  
吴磊没说话，张嘴给他哈了口气，罗云熙连忙躲开了。  
“目无尊长，无视纲常。”  
“我视了啊，你肛肠我门儿清。”  
吴磊乐了，抱住罗云熙亲了两下。  
他们还从来没有像这样在外面在一起过。哪怕是在不知道他身份的那段时间，两个人也从来只在窄小的出租屋里呆着，更遑论后来有了这层关系，他们见面地点不是在厕所就是在酒店。  
吴磊这时才发现，他此前还从来没有见过被阳光晒着的罗云熙。  
“怎么了？”罗云熙问他。  
“没怎么，”吴磊把衣服给他拢紧一些，“你看今天天气是不是很好？”  
好个屁。前两天下雨，今早上刚停，直到晚上天还阴着。  
“是啊，月亮还很大很圆呢。”罗云熙没好气道。  
“累了吧，要不要回去？”  
罗云熙摇摇头：“没事，再待一会儿。”  
一开始，吴磊以为他就是个仗着脸在娱乐圈里插科打诨的主，后来才发现不是。如果见面的次日有他的戏，吴磊是断然看不见他的脑袋挨到枕头上的。他看过他的戏，哪怕是个外行人，也瞧得出他是用了真心。  
吴磊也很难分辨，对于罗云熙，他是喜欢的多，还是讨厌的多。  
有时他们相互依偎，袒露胸腹，好似真的一对有情人。有时又泾渭分明，水火不容，生分得好像陌路客。  
他不由自主地低下头，亲昵地蹭了蹭罗云熙的颈侧，像只毛绒绒的小狗。  
“你是狗吗？猪。”罗云熙和他心灵相通，抬起脸来望着他，两只眼睛亮亮的。这一回，里面什么东西都没有，干干净净的，吴磊甚至能在黑夜里瞧见自己的影子。  
“话都说不清楚。到底是狗是猪？”吴磊低下头轻轻咬他。  
要是能选，吴磊真希望此刻的时间能长一些。此时的罗云熙不是罗云熙，他从天上掉下来，掉到他怀里，变成了罗弋。

22

娱乐圈看着光鲜亮丽，实则跟锅乱炖粥似的，什么稀奇事都有。吴磊买了路由器之后，没事就到处吃瓜，两个月吃出罗云熙八个绯闻对象，有男有女有拉郎，质疑他性向的也不在少数。有时他好奇得狠了，见面的时候就去问罗云熙。后者也不避讳，当真跟他讲，这个是子虚乌有，那个是一厢情愿，还有的其实就差临门一脚。  
吴磊听得津津有味，末了又有点紧张：“你不怕我说出去啊？”  
“你？算了吧，你不会的。”罗云熙抿嘴笑了一下。  
吴磊有些沮丧，合着整个人都被看得透透的了。等回去后他琢磨了一下，越想越不对劲，经过罗云熙这么一番太极推手，这八个对象都被撇干净了。他是那么矜持的人？吴磊觉得不像，越想越觉得憋屈。  
这天他闲着没事，刷完题躺在床上刷微博，点开热搜就愣住了，第一条就是罗云熙名字。  
他迟疑了半晌，点进去第一条就是罗云熙和一个男生拉扯不清的照片，配文大意是二人不清不楚，合理猜测是深柜情侣。  
下面的粉丝评论和平常一样毫无新意。有的说狗营销你妈死了，有的说哥哥很忙不要造谣，有的嗑CP上脑说还挺配。  
平时的话，吴磊也就一笑了之。可这回他一点也笑不出来。  
海滩、灯塔、渔船、不远处的码头。他一眼就认出来，这就是东极岛，就是那天他和罗云熙搂了半宿的地方。  
只是照片的另一个主人公却并不是他。  
那个人小尖脸、高鼻梁，有金色的中长发，笑起来有两颗虎牙。  
罗云熙也在笑。  
吴磊就见过他一次那么不掺鄙夷、讽刺、鬼马的笑容。不巧还是在那个夜晚，还是在那个海滩上。  
他关了手机，躺在床上，好半天都没能回过神来。  
他想去找罗云熙。他要问个清楚。


	3. 漏水（下）

23

两个人从来都是单向联系，要是罗云熙不主动打电话，吴磊就只能像个信号接收站似的站桩傻等。一次半夜，吴磊终于被铃声惊醒，他接通手机放到耳朵旁边一听，罗云熙居然凌晨三点给他打电话撒娇。  
吴磊又好气又心疼，问他是不是受气了。  
罗云熙没吱声。  
“我就跟你说演艺圈不好混吧？”吴磊掀开被子坐起来，哑着嗓子安慰他。  
罗云熙还是没说话。  
他没好意思直接问照片的事，只好斟酌片刻后开口：“我们什么时候见面啊？”   
听到这里，罗云熙终于有些反应，轻笑一声：“想我了？”  
隔着电话线吴磊都知道他什么表情，却也只能叹口气：“难道你不想见？”  
“最近是不行。”  
紧接着，吴磊听见电话那头传来有人说话的声音，还没等他开口，便听罗云熙说了句“改天再说”便匆匆挂断。  
这一句“改天”，让吴磊又枯等了一个月。  
罗云熙从来贼不走空。这还是头一回光闲聊不约炮。  
那个金发男吴磊也早已在互联网上找到答案，正是罗云熙说过的那个男二，至于具体是谁，吴磊连名字都没记住，光记得大概模样。热搜的事情发生后，两人的乌龙照片很快被澄清，顺便就势抄了一波同事情。可吴磊却总觉得如鲠在喉。  
他开始烦躁起来。两个人看似互利公平的关系，绳子的主导权却只是被罗云熙单方面捏着，他就像只在天上飞的风筝，甚至不能回过头去看拉线的人还在不在。  
也或许，罗云熙已经去寻找新的风筝了。  
这个念头一出现，吴磊忍不住打了个哆嗦。现在已经十一月，他最讨厌的冬天就要来了。他和罗云熙的关系能撑到这个冬天过去吗？  
罗云熙不来主动联系他，就只能他想办法去找罗云熙。吴磊迫不得已进了罗云熙的后援会，刚进去就瞧见一句“操你妈”，吓得他还以为被包养的身份暴露，回过神来才发现骂的是捆绑抱大腿的男二。  
罗云熙的粉丝好像一群永远停不下来的工蚁，今天反黑明天澄清，经此一役，她们和男二的粉丝似乎势不两立，吴磊忍辱负重卧底了好几天，终于得知罗云熙及其剧组不久后要去上海拍综艺做宣传。  
一得知消息，吴磊连忙联系琴姐，问她认不认识那边节目的道具团队，能不能帮忙牵个线。  
“认识是认识，怎么了？”  
“追星。”  
琴姐笑话了他大半天，总算给他联系到了那边的团队。  
吴磊只在拟邀嘉宾名单里看到罗云熙的名字，具体第几期却也摸不准，只是听后援会的人说应当就是这个月录制，于是干脆一早就进组驻扎。  
原本是久别返乡，可吴磊回这一趟上海却鬼使神差地没有通知父母，跟做贼似的偷摸进组，又干起了敲砖打杂的活。其他人虽然知道他是来追星的，但指挥他干活的时候也丝毫没留情，吴磊早已适应这样的工作强度，迅速进入角色，顺便还拿着罗云熙给他的嫖资去不远处的小宾馆里包了月。  
所幸他并没有等太久，开工的第三周就等来罗云熙的录制。吴磊兴奋得提前三天晚上就开始睡不着觉。他很久没有见过罗云熙了。看网上的照片，似乎瘦了一些，也不知道真人得单薄成什么样，是不是晚上还在闹失眠。  
可等那兴奋劲儿过去了，他又不由得质疑罗云熙为什么久久没有再联系他。是不是嫌他无趣透顶，还是对两个人的关系有了新的盘算。  
辗转反侧了整整三天，录制的日子终于来了。  
罗云熙的休息室很大，紧邻着演播厅。吴磊见现场已经准备就绪，便老早守在休息室附近待命，只等门一推，自己就扛着道具迎面走过去，装作路过。  
罗云熙会是什么表情呢？  
高兴、疑惑、惊讶，还是保持冷静、故作疏离？  
他抱着道具靠在墙后，心里又兴奋又惴惴不安。

24

吴磊果然永远也猜不透罗云熙在想什么。  
他扛着道具迎面走过去的时候，罗云熙显然看到了他，整张脸瞬间像暴露在炽热阳光下的雪糕一般，迅速变形垮塌下来，生出一股震惊、愤怒和别的吴磊没看懂的东西。  
他只明白了一点。罗云熙压根不想看到他。  
吴磊回到道具间，脑子里一片白光。他整个人变得呆滞、茫然，无所适从，只是找了块勉强干净的地方坐下，无助地发呆。  
是哪个地方没有做好呢？  
是哪个地方惹他不开心了呢？  
吴磊不敢往下想，直至演播厅声音渐止，手机突然响了起来。  
他迟疑地接通了电话。  
“你怎么会在这里？”罗云熙在电话那头咬牙切齿地问他。  
吴磊艰难地咽了口唾沫，好半天才开口：“我……”  
“我不管你什么原因，”罗云熙很快打断他，“给我回去，马上回去。”  
说完便把电话挂断了。  
吴磊愣了愣，抹了把眼睛，把脸放到膝盖里藏住了。

25

整个道具组的人都知道他喜欢罗云熙，自罗云熙早上进组开始，就不停地打趣问吴磊有没有赶紧去要签名。  
吴磊一开始觉得没必要。后来一想，两个人认识了这么久，他却连罗云熙写字什么样都不知道，就真的准备了一张罗云熙的明信片，打算见面了之后开玩笑让他签个名。  
显然这一切都没有必要了。  
这之后，他能不去现场就不去现场，能死守在道具间就守在道具间。组长还问他是不是因为真人和照片差距太大，原地梦碎脱粉。  
吴磊没说话，只是掏出手机开始订票。  
他真的是疯魔了。  
十一月下旬公务员考试即将开始，他放着成堆成谷的题不刷，光顾着追着一个男人跑。却从未想过，哪怕是追上了，那男人也未必能是他的。  
什么未必。根本就不可能是他的。从一开始就不可能。  
他进组后跟服劳役似的，天天干活也不要工资，组长良心发现，见他今天实在低落，也不再勉强让他出去帮工。  
吴磊后来缓了过来，挪到导播屏前看录制。在现场，剧组一干主创全部到齐，罗云熙和男二站在正中间，笑面盈盈。  
他们说爱好，说默契，说不谋而合的职业规划，说在剧组里一拍即合，是难能可见的知己。吴磊隔着屏幕看着，只觉得从未有一刻，真实地觉得罗云熙原来离自己这么远。  
录制很快进行到最后一个环节。主客场两队进行PK，需要场工提前在场上搭建由三十块泡沫柱组成的高塔，双方各派一人穿戴维亚站在塔上，其他队员在塔下轮流拆塔，先失去平衡坠塔的一方视为失败。  
一方三十块，双方就是六十块。吴磊再想偷懒，在这个节骨眼上也必须动起来。待他赶到现场时，其中一座已经搭好，男二穿着维亚在上面小心翼翼找平衡。观众席里的粉丝明知他装备齐全，却还是会因为他的一举一动大呼小叫。  
粉丝真可怜。吴磊心想。  
然后他望了在塔下站着的神情专注、三令五申让男二小心的罗云熙一眼。  
我他妈也真可怜。  
吴磊站在一旁，仰脖给负责搭塔的大哥递道具。那边男二体验得差不多了，准备让威亚师傅放他下去，却不知是哪里出了问题，脚脖子一崴，后面威亚突然松了劲儿，整座泡沫塔轰然倒塌，他整个人直直朝着吴磊砸去。  
吴磊避闪不急，眼看就要被砸到。千钧一发之际，只瞧见一道人影扑了过来，把自己狠狠推开。  
泡沫塔倒了。所幸最后关头，威亚重新将男二吊起，没有造成事故。罗云熙从地上爬起来，当着全场观众和工作人员的面，指着吴磊破口大骂：“你眼睛是瞎的吗！”  
下面的观众不知是被刺到哪根神经，居然开始兴奋尖叫。  
吴磊被骂傻了。  
他张了张口，却什么都没说。  
他想说，不是没事吗。  
他想说，其实刚才差点被砸到的是我。  
时间再倒回到最开始，今天刚刚见面的时候，他注意到罗云熙穿了一件修身的风衣，整个人潇洒飘逸，帅气不已。那时他本来想说，你今天真好看。  
可是最后，他等了大半个月，从成都到上海，辗转多日惴惴不安，到底一句话也没有跟罗云熙说上。  
事后几经调试，节目总算开始继续录制。罗云熙的经纪人私下在脏兮兮的道具间找到吴磊，委婉地让他不要把今天的事说出去。  
“其实熙哥平时轻言细语、温柔亲人，从来不会这样的。”  
我知道啊。  
他只是对我一个人这样而已。  
在罗云熙心里，全世界任何一个犄角旮旯，单拎出来都要比吴磊重要许多。  
可在吴磊心里，不巧全世界加在一起，也要比罗云熙轻那么一丢丢。

26

吴磊回了家，第一件事就是问狐朋狗友四处借钱。  
他零零总总凑了半天，去银行把钱全存进了罗云熙给他那张卡。他节俭惯了，这段时间虽然在他的认知范围里算得上大手大脚，但最后加加减减，统共也没花多少。  
吴磊用最快的速度收拾好了行李，并且迅速找到了下一间出租屋。新房子离得很远，和这里隔了整整两个区。  
走前吴磊本来想给罗云熙留下一句话，却是写了划，划了写，搞了半天什么都没留下。  
他掰折了电话卡，把它丢进垃圾桶里。这根横亘在他和罗云熙之间的孱弱蛛丝，终于被他烧断了。

27

时间过去了几个月。  
这期间吴磊再也没有看过电视，全心全意潜心向学。虽然最后还是和公务员失之交臂，但好歹考上一家还算不错的事业单位，正式开始混吃等死。  
领导对他印象不错，新同事也跟他相处融洽，甚至隔壁工位的大姐还给他热心介绍了个对象。原本吴磊想推，后来一看照片，觉得也还行，索性答应下来。  
多好，按部就班，有条不紊。  
这日周末，他和那姑娘约好了要见面，临行前下工夫好好拾掇了一番。出门刚走到小区大门口，却想起来给姑娘的礼物没拿，又着急忙慌跑回去。  
一上楼，吴磊就瞧见一个黑色衣裤全面武装的人，斜倚在门口，阴测测地看着他笑。  
吴磊愣了一下，转身撒腿就跑。  
直到上了地铁，吴磊还是久久回不过神来。  
罗云熙找他干嘛？他还有什么没归还的吗？  
可他什么都留在那个出租屋里了，包括银行卡里那几个月的利息都他妈一分不差存了进去，他还想怎样。  
待掐着时间，紧赶慢赶到了见面地点，吴磊推开咖啡厅大门，瞧见一个长发及肩的红衣小姑娘坐在窗边朝他招手。  
他深呼吸平稳了一下情绪，扬起脸面带微笑朝她走去。落座没一会儿，两人刚进入点状态，却听不远处传来一声尖叫。相亲对象连忙探着脖子去看，吴磊一转头，差点没直接趴在地上刨坑挖洞打地道。只见罗云熙摘了口罩墨镜，大大方方走到咖啡厅里，点了一杯拿铁。  
“是明星欸！”相亲对象很兴奋，“不知道可不可以问他要张签名。”  
吴磊几次三番告诉自己，罗云熙出现在这儿跟他没关系。可是思来想去半天，这人又是堵门又是来咖啡馆，怎么看都是冲着自己来的。  
原本罗云熙被粉丝和路人围得里外三层，偏偏吴磊就莫名其妙感觉如芒在背，只好找了个托辞，道别了相亲对象，匆匆离开。  
他知道罗云熙一定会跟上来。  
因此，回家后在听到敲门声时，他毫不意外。也许当时结束的确太过仓促，是该找个机会把话说开。  
这么说着，他叹了口气，认命把门拉开：“你到底想怎——”  
话还没说完，面前的人突然冲上来揪着他的领子狠狠地吻了上来。那个吻太过用力，以至于吴磊觉得嘴上快要脱层皮。  
罗云熙恶狠狠的松开他，咬牙切齿地开口：“吴磊，你他妈今天操不死我，我就跟你没完。”  
吴磊愣了一下，突然笑了：“行啊。”

28

罗云熙一点也没变。  
敏感点、喜欢的姿势、身上的小痣，还有又哭又笑的叫床声。  
“又哭又笑，小狗撒尿。”吴磊伏在他身上，气喘吁吁地吐槽。  
话音刚落，只听耳边传来微妙的嘘声，吴磊感觉小腹一热，低头只见两人相连的部分涌出透明的液体。  
“哎呀，不好意思，真的变成小狗了。”罗云熙躺在他身下，眼睛笑得弯弯的。  
吴磊脑子轰地被点燃，他把罗云熙翻了个面，恶狠狠地打他的屁股，扇出个五指分明的红印：“老子他妈今天要操死你。”  
这一炮打得惊天动地，楼下邻居好几次上来气急败坏地敲门。偏偏罗云熙是个不要脸的东西，爽了就嗯嗯啊啊直叫，半分不知道收敛，估计整个楼道里都是他叫床的回声。  
他就是个黑山老妖。爱吸男人精气，贪图人间享乐，一旦弄到手的东西，除非他自己厌弃，否则绝对不会轻易丢掉。  
等做完，吴磊躺在床上，把这句话跟他说了。  
“那你呢？你是谁，小倩吗？”罗云熙还在笑。  
“是啊，”吴磊仰躺着看着天花板，“姥姥，你放我跟宁采臣走吧。”

29

罗云熙的笑容突然僵住了。  
“你说什么？”  
吴磊也不避讳，翻了个身，跟他直视。  
“今天那个姑娘，瞧见了吗？我女朋友。”  
罗云熙的脸色开始变得越来越难看。  
“挺配的吧？我也觉得。今天就算最后一炮了，过去从前既往不咎，我就当没见过你这个人，你也当没瞧见我，行不行？”  
这回换罗云熙没话说了。这可真稀奇。以往都是吴磊被他堵得哑口无言，现如今媳妇熬成婆，终于也有了风水轮流转的一天。  
但很快，罗云熙又恢复了轻松得意的姿态，他抓住了吴磊的老二，自信满满地说：“那你这根对着她硬得起来吗？你刚刚难道不爽吗？和我做过以后，很难会有别人能让你满足吧？”  
说着便俯下身，伸出舌头要去舔。吴磊抬手猛地把他推开，罗云熙所料不及，脑袋当地磕到墙上，整个人疼懵了。  
吴磊突然有些后悔，下意识要抬手帮他揉一揉，罗云熙却在他前面道：“为什么？你还在生那个小孩儿的气吗？”  
吴磊把手收了回去。他捏了捏拳，半晌才道：“不是。”  
“我跟他没关系的。那段时间不联系你是因为真的有事。你不要怪上次我对你凶，你乖乖的不就好了吗？”说完他又要开始撒娇，伏趴在吴磊身上，脑袋亲密地靠在他胸口。  
那一瞬间说不上来是什么感觉。  
吴磊任他靠着，眼睛里的泪腺松了又紧，紧了又松。罗云熙见他久久不说话，又道：“你不是生气我不给你电话吗？我现在给你好不好？不过这是我的私人号，你别让别人看到。”  
他向来对吴磊胜券在握，见身下的人根块木头一样，怎么也撬不动，便又开玩笑打趣他：“喂，我可是大明星，你不要得寸进尺。”  
这句话终于让吴磊回过神来。  
他轻轻地推开了罗云熙，缓慢地坐了起来，沉默良久后，终于开口。  
“那我不进尺。寸也不要了。”  
他偏过头，直直看进罗云熙的眼睛。  
“罗弋，你换个人造吧。我玩不起。“  
“罗弋，咱们断了吧。”

30

罗云熙走之前狠狠甩了他一个巴掌。  
这个巴掌甩完，吴磊的左脸就跟馒头发面似的肿了起来，只好起身去冰箱翻了跟冰棍贴在脸上。  
你妈的。罗云熙看着干瘦，下手真狠。  
左脸越来越烧，烧得他的眼泪滴滴答答往下掉。  
他真心爱过一个男人。  
这个男人高傲、美丽、倔强，脾气不好、老爱挖苦人，对谁都好，偏偏对他冷嘲热讽。  
这个男人是个无可指摘的大垃圾，却在他心里胜过所有人。  
吴磊解下来什么都没做，躺在床上发呆。两个人的体液还留在上面，腥得发臭。  
这回是真的结束了。他想起自己还没有退出罗云熙的后援会，拿出手机翻出社交软件，准备删除。按下确认键之前，他突然眼尖看到了一句话。  
“熙哥是不是真的是那个啊。”  
他往上翻了翻，瞧见一张照片。  
还是海滩，还是东极岛，还是罗云熙。  
不一样的是，照片中的另一个男人变成了他自己。  
罗云熙靠在他怀里，一件衣服把两个人罩得紧紧的。照片里，他们不知说到什么，罗云熙眯起眼睛仰头看他，笑起来的时候眼里好像有星星。  
“好像原本的照片是这个，最后花了大价钱，替换成了另一张。”  
下面的粉丝开始对照片真假来源争论不休。  
“一张照片能说明什么！”  
“靠，又是哪来的野鸡吸血虫在这里造次。”  
“那段时间他不是一直被男二吸血吗，合着是个活靶子？”  
可是不少人显然已经相信，并且开始扬言脱粉，说罗云熙辜负真心、肮脏下流。  
“可是熙哥估计也挺认真的吧。我们追得这么紧，从来不知道有这么一个人。熙哥应该把他保护得很好。”  
再往下的话，吴磊什么都看不进去了。  
眼泪突然如洪如瀑。他猛然起身，拔足狂奔冲出门去。

31

吴磊当然知道去哪里找他。  
他打了辆车，一路开到之前住了将近整整一年的出租屋楼下，一口气冲了上去。  
等他冲到六楼，只见大门敞开，罗云熙推着行李箱正往外走，见他出现，怔愣片刻后，转身就要进屋关门。  
吴磊手忙脚乱赶紧把手伸了进去，却也只来得及伸个手指头，电光火石间砰地被门夹住，被铁皮磕到的地方顿时鲜血如注。  
罗云熙吓了一跳，立马松了劲儿。趁着这点空档，吴磊连忙挤了进去，从里面把门关上了。  
罗云熙手里还攥着行李箱，和他大眼瞪小眼。  
吴磊气喘吁吁了半天，八竿子打不出一个屁，最后憋出来一句：“你怎么找到我的？”  
罗云熙愣了一下，随即恢复冷静：“你让开，我要赶通告。”  
吴磊知道他没说谎。刚刚他见后援会里说，罗云熙今晚要去长沙路演。但他却跟没听见似的，死死挡在门口，又问了一遍。  
“你考的事业单位，网上有公示的，去单位一问就知道，”罗云熙叹了口气，“说完了，你可以让我走了吧。”  
吴磊还是一动不动。  
罗云熙焦躁地看了眼表，期间助理打了个电话提醒他，不要忘记登机时间。  
“吴磊，你不是让我放你走吗？行啊，我放你走。以后你跟宁采臣还是牛魔王在一起，我都管不着。咱俩本来就是炮友，钱你也还我了，咱们两清。”  
吴磊见他话说到最后，眼睛竟渐渐红了。便又问他：“你难受吗？”  
“我难受，我难受什么？”那个嚣张跋扈、不讲道理的罗云熙又回来了，“我要找什么样的找不到？还用跟你似的去相亲？我高兴着呢！跟学生崽玩就是麻烦，我早就厌烦你了！”  
“那你要跟谁玩？”  
罗云熙梗着脖子没说话。  
“咱俩已经两清了。钱你也都还了，没什么好说的。”  
“还没还清呢。”吴磊低声说。  
“那点破钱我不要了。”罗云熙使劲推开他，抓着行李箱拧开门，抬脚就要跨出去。  
“你确定吗？”吴磊在后面喊，“那张照片换下来应该花了不少钱吧。”  
罗云熙的背影突然僵住。  
吴磊慢慢地绕到他面前，又把门给关上了。  
“罗弋，你喜不喜欢我？”  
罗云熙愣了一下，随即条件反射般又换上了吴磊最熟悉的那副刻薄、嘲讽、不屑一顾的表情。可这一回，他并没能成功保持太久，不一会儿便把头低下，整个人开始细细地颤抖。  
吴磊向他逼近，抓住他的胳膊，又道：“罗弋，我再问你一次。你喜不喜欢我？”  
罗云熙终于抬起头，右眼里突然划出一颗眼泪。  
“我不喜欢你。除非你先喜欢我。”  
“行啊。”吴磊突然笑了，低下头吻他。  
“我喜欢你。那你现在可以喜欢我了。”


End file.
